Harry Potter and The Blood of the Fae
by ReaperCB919
Summary: The Dursleys drop Harry off in the forests, where he is found by some of the most magical beings you'll ever find, now watch as Harry grows up not as a muggle raised on Privet Drive, but as a Fairy Prince in Oberon's court. Inspired by Perfect Lionheart.


_**Disclaimer: Ok, the legal butt cover has never been my forte, but here goes. Harry Potter and all related properties belong to J.K. Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them for a little fun. I make no money off of this, and make no claims of ownership at all. Any familiar Fae, most likely belong Shakespeare, though there are a couple I'm not really sure about. In any case, I still don't own them. There will be a few original characters in this fic, and they will belong to me, but I still won't make any money off of them. **_

_**The idea for this sprang on me when I was Reading Perfect Lionheart's "Partially Kissed Hero", so expect a couple similarities if you've read that, and if you haven't I suggest you do, but he takes things to a farther extreme than I will in some aspects, and I'll never try to match his flair for Wonderland. I firmly believe he's a better writer, and even though I only drew inspiration from his fic, I hope I live up to the example.**_

_**All that being said, this is strictly meant for the amusement of myself, and anyone who wants to read it.**__** So, feel free to read, enjoy, and if you enjoy, review. Tell me what you do and don't like, I'm always up for a little encouragement. Now... on with the story.**_

* * *

Wards are truly amazing but extremely tricky things. They are a combination of runes, arithmancy, and charm work that when tied together can be used for a myriad of purposes. Most wizards know of wards even if they don't know specifically ABOUT wards. They can be used to gather information; form protections, permanently place spells by locking the pattern into place, hide things, or even drain and imbue powers. However, NO ward scheme is perfect.

They can have gaps, holes, or blind spots as easily as any other system created by mortals. For example, a ward scheme used to monitor a five year old boy was set up to 'protect the boy as long as he lived in the home where his mother's blood resides'. This ward scheme was meant to protect the child from enemies from without, not from within, so it never registered the many abuses that his mother's relatives heaped upon him. Nor did it register that the boy was wandering lost in the woods, cold, hungry, and near death, because he still considered that blighted place his home. If it had, it would have alerted the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, that little Harry Potter was indeed in this position.

Had it done so, the aging headmaster would have hurried to his location and taken him directly back to his relatives. Right back to the abusive and neglectful people that placed him in these woods near Northern Scotland. Alas, the headmaster was a fool in this case and was unable to rescue poor Harry as he collapsed in the forest; exhaustion, hunger, and nature finally winning over the boy's fear and desire to get home. Had he been left there long enough, the elements and animals would have eventually claimed him, and truthfully it was a miracle that he'd not been endangered before then.

Harry is a lucky child however, not because of his collapse and the death that it should have meant for him, but because of where he collapsed. He lay on a flat stone, in the center of a ring of mushrooms and flowers. Little Harry Potter had just fallen asleep, on a fairy mound

.**... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...**

When Harry awoke, it was not to a forest, but warm blankets and soft cushions. He could hear music playing in the distance, and people laughing, neither of which were sounds he associated with his home. No, the sounds he associated with home were screaming, yelling, and he'd never woken up so warm and comfortable. He looked around room he'd found himself in.

It was confusing to say the least. It appeared to be made of stone, but silk curtains and satin gauze were hung in decorative manners. Silver and gold ornaments adorned several of them. It was like a cross between a cave and a palace. It was a long way from his cupboard under the stairs.

"Ah... the little one is awake..." Harry turned to the sound of the voice and stared.

The man he saw had wild red hair, pointed ears, two small horns coming from his forehead, a goatee, and goat legs. He didn't wear a shirt, but had on a leather loin cloth with a set of pipes tied to his waist and a cane in hand. He looked like the fairy stories he'd heard in school about fauns and satyrs. But that couldn't be because they didn't exist.

"Who.. who.." Harry started.

"Who am I little one? I have a few names, Robin Goodfellow, Hob, Will O'Wisp." he chuckled, "But most call me Puck." He gave a deep bow.

"I was sent by my Ladies Titania and Mab to watch over you till they returned. You were found sleeping on our fairy mound." He tilted his head as he looked at Harry, "Who are you?"

"Ha... Har... Harry Potter, sir." Harry stuttered out, a tad frightened by the self named Puck.

"Well Harry Potter Sir," Puck laughed, "You just relax and tell ole Uncle Puck about yourself, and what a fine young Wizard like you was doing lost in our woods?"

"Wizard?" Harry looked at him, "I... I'm not a wizard, sir..."

Puck looked at him, his eyes going unfocused for a minute as he met Harry's eyes, "Ah, I see..." Puck shook his head, "You dear Harry, are a wizard, and a really powerful one... but there's more to you it seems... Titania and Mab will undoubtedly know more."

"Who... who are Tania and Mab?" Harry asked.

Puck smiled as he ruffled the boys hair, "Titania, Harry, and Mab are the ladies of the fae. Oberon," he paused letting the little one's mind catch the name, "is our King, ruler of all fae, or fairies, as you call us." Once more Puck paused, hoping up on what seemed to be a tree stump and there he settled in. "Now, there are two kinds of fae; Seelie and Unseelie. Titania is Queen of the Seelie Court, all the helpful and generous fae; The Light Court. Queen Mab is the leader of the Unseelie Court; the dark fae, the thieves and assassins of the fae. All fae are creatures of purity, but the Unseelie are the wicked, tricky, and misleading Fae.

"Now, young Harry, here is a lesson that you will not learn from Wizards. Dark does not mean evil. Yes, dark powers are often misunderstood, but it is how you use those powers that counts, not the powers themselves. I'm Unseelie, and quite a good one, but would you find me evil, or merely... a fine trickster?" Puck smiled.

"You don't seem bad, Mr. Puck." Harry smiled at him.

"And he's not, though you may disagree if you are ever in the midst of one of his pranks." A red headed woman with golden skin, pointed ears, and deep silver eyes walked into the room. She wore a white and blue dress made of loose fitting gauze, held tight around her waist with a silver chain. Silver circlets held the dresses 'sleeves' in place and a silver tiara sat on her head.

She was followed by a pale skinned woman with the same features but long white hair and golden yellow eyes. She wore a black gauze dress that held very tight to her curved frame and had a silver spider-web design running over it. On her head was a silver spider-web tiara with a black jeweled spider at it's center.

"My Ladies," Puck bowed to them.

"Rise, Puck." The darker woman said, her golden eyes watching him, "Introduce us to the young one."

Puck came out of his bow, "Of course my Ladies." He turned to Harry, "Harry Potter, may I introduce to you the Ladies of the Fae, Seelie Queen Titania," He gestured to the red headed woman, "And Unseelie Queen Mab. My ladies, I present to you, Harry Potter, a wizard and lost little boy."

"You, young Harry, are a major contention point for us." Titania looked at him, smiling. "Our fairies found you and brought you into our home because of your purity of heart and soul, but we've discovered quite a bit about you and your past because of our magic."

"Titania and I have been fighting with Lord Oberon for the right to adopt you into the fae, to make you our son so that you never have to return to those horrible people who have raised you." Mab sighed.

"Alas, while he agrees that you should never return to them, he can not choose who shall adopt you." Titania smiled at Harry, brushing her fingers through his messy hair.

"We both wish you," Mab sighed and settled next to Harry on the other side of the bed from Titania, "And neither of us will bend. So we must await Oberon's decree."

"Why can't you both adopt me?" Harry looked at them, a hopeful smile on his face.

They looked at each other, blinking at the child's guileless hope. Then they smiled at Harry.

"Would you like that Harry? To be the son of both Titania, and Mab," This time it was a man that entered.

He had blue skin with silver and gold eyes and long white hair. He wore silver and white armor and a sword at his side. The long blue cloak he wore over the armor concealed many of the details, but Harry could tell it wasn't just for show. The man was taller than any he'd seen before, but had a lithe frame, like he was made to be agile, not strong, and yet you could see the strength with which he held himself.

"Are you the king?" Harry asked.

Oberon smiled, "Yes, Harry, I am Lord Oberon, King of the Fae."

"Nice... to meet you, sir." Harry smiled.

"And it is nice to meet you, Harry. I think I will allow your idea, if only to save myself from hearing these two argue. You shall become the adopted child of Mab and Titania, the new Prince of The Fae, and my Heir." Oberon grinned at his new decree.

"Does that mean I'll be King someday?" Harry blinked.

Oberon laughed, "Yes Harry, but not for a long, long time." The King turned to the other male in the room, "Puck!"

"Yes my liege." Puck bowed deeply to his lord.

"Take Harry for a bath, have him cleaned and dressed as a prince should be, then brought to the ritual chamber. He shall be adopted by his mothers, and truly made a childe of the fae." With that, Oberon turned and swept from the room

.**... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...**

**A few hours later, Dumbledore's Office:**

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office, going over a few bits and pieces of paperwork for the running of Hogwarts. He'd spent several years as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the paperwork never seemed to end. Luckily it was nearing the end of the year and he'd have a short reprieve before he had to start getting things in place for the next term. He had begun considering putting a little more responsibility on his Deputy Headmistress to lighten the load in the next year or so.

In the meantime, he was awaiting a report from Arebella Figg. She was supposed to check on Harry in the next day or so to make sure everything was alright there with him, and that he was staying 'safe'. His plans for Mr. Potter were very involved, and while the treatment he received from the Dursleys was unfortunate, it was for the greater good. If his suspicions were correct, he'd need Harry to die to defeat Voldemort, or rather, to die defeating Voldemort once he returned.

It was as he was putting away the last of the papers that it happened. The loop hole in the wards that were supposed to 'protect' Harry, ran out. With a wailing cry, several dozen of the spinning, whirling, or bobbing devices that littered his desk and shelves shattered. The magical backlash of the ward monitors was so much that they cracked the magical lenses in his glasses and temporarily blinded his mage sight.

Fearing the worst he quickly unlocked and yanked open a drawer on his desk, then sighed thankfully. The life crystal that told of Harry's well being still glowed, so he was alive. Then he looked at it again. Since he'd been placed with the Dursleys it had shown a pale yellow. That meant that he was alive, if under nourished and mistreated. Now, now it glowed a brilliant golden color that he'd never seen before.

If that was too be believed, then Harry was in the best care he'd ever seen. He was instantly worried, and stood rushing to his fireplace. He through a hand full of flew powder into the flames and called out Arebella's address walking through and out into her sitting room.

"Headmaster! What's wrong?" The elderly squib was stunned to see the wizened professor come out of her fire.

"Arebella? Do you have any idea what's going on at the Dursley's? The Wards have fallen, no, that's not right, they've shattered." Dumbledore demanded as he looked at her.

"No, Headmaster, I just returned myself and wasn't due to check on Harry till tomorrow." She looked worried, "Could it have been an attack?"

"I don't know, but I will find out." With that, Dumbledore disapparated away with an almost silent pop.

He reappeared on the Dursley's doorstep and knocked hard. The door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley who took one look at him, screamed and slammed the door in his face. Without waiting for an invitation he quickly drew his wand and a silent charm later strode through the door.

"Where's Harry?" Dumbledore demanded of the woman cowering near the couch.

"Gone!" Petunia exclaimed, "And good riddance! He was a freak just like my sister! Just like you! We didn't want him! We never wanted him!"

"Petunia! What have you done with Harry?" Dumbledore yelled.

"We dropped him off in the woods! I don't know where he is now and I don't care! Now leave! Leave and never come back!" She screamed back.

Dumbledore was stunned. They'd dropped him in the wood somewhere? To do that and be back here, then they'd have to have done it some time ago, hours at least, but more likely...

"When did you do this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yesterday! Now leave! Leave!" Petunia screamed again but Dumbledore just stared.

Why hadn't the wards alerted him? And why had they shattered so brilliantly? Where was Harry, and who was taking care of him? Someone was if the life crystal was to be believed, but who? He'd have to mount a search.

"Where did you leave him?" Dumbledore asked, when she didn't answer he didn't bother waiting for one. He dove into her mind and pulled the information from her. "I see."

He turned on the spot and reappeared at the gates of Hogwarts. He strode quickly toward the castle, sending off a pair of Patronuses to gather his teachers and have them call the rest of the order. He didn't know what he was going to do with this situation. He had to find Harry first though and that was a daunting task.

He strode into the great Hall just as Severus came in from the teacher's entrance. He looked around a moment before striding toward the Headmaster, meeting at the teacher's table.

"You summoned, Albus?" Snape's oily voice spoke with the calm of a master occlumens.

"We shall wait till the others arrive... I don't want to explain this more than once." Albus said as he settled into his chair, resting his head in his hands.

Severus shrugged, and settled in to wait. A few moments later, the remains of The Order of The Phoenix bustled into the room. Albus looked up, catching sight of his Deputy Minerva McGonagall, the groundskeeper Hagrid, Filius Flitwick, and Pamona Sprout. That rounded out the staff available at the moment, but not the order. Also present were Remus Lupin, Deadalus Diggle, Mundungas Fletcher, and Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

"Albus," Moody's gruff growl came out, "What's with the call out? The war's been over for five years and we've not seen activity since the Lestranges were put away."

"Alas, I almost wish it were Death Eaters Alastor, then at least we'd know what to do. It is much graver I'm afraid." Albus shook his head, "You all know of the wards that surround Harry's home, protecting him. That I myself constructed those Wards based on Lilly's sacrifice and her protection of Harry. Almost an hour ago, every ward and monitor I'd placed on Harry's home, shattered."

Remus Lupin was the first to react, "What happened, where's Harry?"

Albus looked around, sighing sadly, "Alas, I do not know. As soon as the wards fell I rushed to Arebella's to discern why. She didn't know so I went to the Dursley's, and Petunia said that they'd left him in the woods..."

"WHAT?" Remus.

"ALBUS! I TOLD YOU!" Minerva.

The rest were sighs, and muttered oh dears, except for Moody, who was deep in thought, and Severus, who just smirked a touch. Albus waited for them to calm down.

"I left once I'd discerned what part of the forest they'd left him in and called all of you. We MUST search for him, he must be found and brought back to Hogwarts for protection..." Albus said.

"What if he's dead, Albus..." Snape's oily tone showed what he hoped.

"He's not... while the wards did shatter, the life crystal I made for Harry did not. It shows he is alive, but it can not be used to find WHERE he is." Albus sighed.

"Don' yeh worry there, E'admaster. Me'n Remus can find him. I'm sure Fang'll 'ave the scent fore we even get there." Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid, but I think a full search is in order. We shall all go." Dumbledore stood, "If you'll get Fang and meet us at the gates, we shall take a portkey to the spot she... remembered."

"I've potions brewing Albus. Inform me of how it goes, but I'm afraid I can't help you." With that Snape left the room without another word.

Albus sighed, "Everyone else to the gates."

**... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ... - ...**

**The Fairy Mound**

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, smiling. He couldn't believe it. Magic was real and he had two mommies now. He was wearing red pants with black stitching that looked like spider-webs and a white gauzy tunic that felt like strangely like spider-silk. After the adoption, his ears had become pointed, like everyone else's, and his eyes had changed as well. They were still the same emerald green but now had two rings in each eye; one of gold, one of silver, and he didn't need his glasses anymore. The only other physical change was his hair. He now had tri-colored hair. His natural black the most prominent, but he now had two short witch locks in the front of his head, one white, the other red. Just the same color as his mothers.

He ran his fingers over the tunic and smiled, then looked down at the black leather boots they'd made for him. They were shiny and new. He'd never had anything new. Something else bothered him though. His scar was still there. All his other wounds and marks had vanished, but that lightning bolt scar on his forehead remained.

"So, Little Prince," Puck came into the room, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great, Uncle Puck." Harry smiled, he'd taken to calling the goat legged man Uncle very quickly.

"Well you sure are something there, Little Prince." Puck smiled and settled into a chair, "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago... though you're a bit younger than he was when I met him, you seem to have that same inner fire... that same streak of temper and love. Yes, you remind me quite well of a very young Will Scarlett."

"Who was that, Uncle Puck?" Harry hopped onto his bed to listen.

"Oh, young Will was a merry ole friend of your Ole Uncle Puck back when our Lord Oberon punished me once. You see he banished me from the Fae for the span of one mortal lifetime and bound my powers and form, casting me in a mortal shell to live a life with no memory of who I was or where I was from. You're a little young for the history, so I'll stick to the story telling. I was born, Robin of Locksley, but I followed the king of that time away from England to fight in a war. When I returned, everything had changed.

"I had to become an outlaw, a thief, and a poacher in order to help the people of my home, and I created a band of Merry Men, who helped me. One of those men was Will Scarlett.

"He was a strong lad, and deadly with a sword or dagger, as I was with a bow. I'd seen him use a blade to cut an arrow in half mid flight, but he was a subtle thief as well. He could pick the purse of a noble with one hand as he used the other to grasp hands in friendship."

"But... Uncle Puck? Isn't stealing wrong?" Harry furrowed his brow in thought.

"That depends Little Prince, on who you steal from and why you're stealing from them. When I was Robin and traveled with Will Scarlett and the Merry Men, we stole from the oppressive rich to give to the down trodden poor. Now, if you stole from a poor man merely because that was easy and he was there, that would be wrong. If you stole merely for greed and to line your own pockets, that would be wrong. Remember, that often, it is not the act that makes something wrong, but the motive behind it. Even killing, can be right, if the motives are just."

Harry furrowed his brow as he thought about that, "I don't understand Uncle Puck."

"I know Little Prince, but you will... eventually, and I'll tell you plenty of stories about my time as Robin Hood, just to make sure you're entertained." Puck smiled.

"Are you gonna take care of me, Uncle Puck?" Harry looked like he was going to pout, "Don't my new mommies want to?"

Puck laughed, "Oh no, childe, there's no worry for that. I'm a babysitter, I watch you during the day, while the Ladies see to their duties as rulers of the fae, and they will spend their evenings and any other time they can with you. I'm also supposed to teach you how to use your magic... or at least part of your magic."

Harry wrinkled his eyes, "Part of it? Isn't all magic the same?"

"No, Little Prince, not all magic is the same. You, young one, were born a wizard and are still a wizard. You just happen to be a Fae now, so you're half wizard, half fae. Getting into it completely, you're half wizard, one quarter Seelie, and one quarter Unseelie. That means you'll have several gifts. Wizard magic is more versatile than fae magic, but not as strong. Fae magic is stronger, but not as versatile for the most part. We can do things Wizards can't, but the sheer number of things wizards have spells far out paces us."

"But I can do both..." Harry wrinkled his brow.

"Yes, Little Prince, you will be able to do much that no wizard or fae can even conceive of, because you can do both." Puck smiled.

"Very good Puck," Titania smiled as she walked into the room, followed closely by Mab.

"Teaching him already, that is very good. Be sure that he learns more than just magic and your trickery though..." Mab said, her voice firm, "Our little Harry is Prince of the Fae, and Lord Oberon's heir apparent by his own decree. He must be taught as befits his station." She leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead.

Titania mimicked the gesture as well, sitting on Harry's other side, "You are the pride of the fae, and when you return to the Wizarding world, you must act as becomes a Prince of the Fae. You'll be taught by the best we have Harry, and loved by your Mother and I."

Harry smiled, "Thank you Mom, Mommy." He said to them both.

Both fae smiled at him, then turned to Puck, and Mab spoke "I think it best we ensure that our young prince has as many advantages as we can ensure. Go into the Wizard world and acquire several doses of Polyjuice potion, a vial of Veritaserum, and several hairs from multiple magical creatures. I would suggest a mix or light and dark creatures... to mimic his dual nature."

"Occamy, Phoenix, Griffin or Hippogriff, Nemian Lion perhaps? Sphinx?" Titania suggested.

"A dragon of some kind, Ironbelly or Horntail, Thestral, werewolf if it can be managed, a veela hair..." Mab continued.

"It is doubtful he will manage a full transformation of any of the creatures, but they all have useful traits... also, find some Gillyweed, once his magic knows the forms, he should be able to... mimic them." Titania explained.

"I see, your Majesties. That should truly be interesting... yes." He smiled at Harry, "Fae are, by nature, creatures of change. Once we've taken a form, we can always return to it. The trick is taking that form the first time. We used to have to study our marks very carefully and still can do things that way... but with Polyjuice that wizards make... it has become much easier. It works well with our nature."

"Wow..." Harry blinked at the idea.

"Indeed, Little Prince." Puck smiled.

"What was the other potion for though Mommy?" He looked at Titania, "The ver.. very.. very toss erum?"

"Veritaserum." Titania corrected, "It is... a truth serum, I plan to put three drops in each of your eyes, so you can always see the truth."

Mab seemed to think for a minute, "Get a vial of Felix Felicis enough for a full day of luck... for each of us, and a fourth vial as well."

"What do you have planned, Mab?" Titania looked at her.

"Well, if he can see the truth, why not the threads of chance? I figured, if we all had our lucky day... the next experiment might have the best chance of working." She shrugged.

Harry just stared at his new parents, "I'm already the luckiest boy ever," He smiled at them.

"We love you to Harry." Titania kissed his forehead once more.

Mab looked up as several dark fairies flew into the room, none of them any bigger than a butterfly. She smiled, "I see. Puck, take their message to Lord Oberon, and see what he wishes to do about our... guests."

"Yes, we wish to spend the rest of the evening with our son." Titania agreed.

"What did they say Mommies?" Harry asked.

"You'll learn to understand them in time, Harry, but they were just telling us about a bunch of people running around the forest." Mab smiled, "Nothing you need to worry about right now."

**... - ... - ... - ****... - ... - ... - ... - ...**

**The Forrest, Near the Mound**

The wizards had all searched the forest from one end to the other on brooms, foot, and thestral back. Both Remus and Hagrid with Fang had followed the scent of Harry to near the middle of the forest, but it seemed to vanish. Eventually they called the others to them and that was when the trouble began.

"That," Moody said, pointing, "Is a fairy mound."

"Oh my..." McGonagall stared at the ring of flowers and toadstools surrounding the rock.

"Is this where Harry's scent ends, Hagrid?" Albus stared at the fairy mound in worry.

"Aye, E'admaster. This is as far as Fang brought us, and E' refuses to enter that ring." Hagrid stared at it in worry.

Remus started to walk toward the ring, but a quick hand on his shoulder from Moody held him back, "Your intentions may be noble there Lupin, but your nature would get you in trouble..."

"Alastor is correct, Remus," Dumbledore continued to stare at the mound, "However, we must approach them somehow..."

"That won't be necessary," A laughing voice spoke from above them.

As one, all nine turned to the sound of the voice and stared. The satyr sitting in the tree was fiddling with a set of pipes, not bothering to look at them as he used a small knife to adjust them. He played a few tones, wrinkled his nose, then cut at them a bit more.

"Who are you, my friend satyr?" Dumbledore tried for kindly as he stared at the goat man.

"My name..." He smiled, "You may call me, Robin, for the time being. It is a name I have gone by before." He started to play the pipes, trying a few tunes to test the tones and pitch of the instrument.

"Have you or your people seen a young boy? Rather thin, glasses, with messy black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead?" Dumbledore asked.

'Robin' smiled, "Ah, that's who you're looking for... can I ask why?"

"His name is Harry Potter, he's... very important to us. He was lost in this forest yesterday..." Albus tried.

"Dumped." Robin said.

"Pardon?" Remus asked.

"His relatives, abandoned him in this forest, he found his way to our fairy mound." Robin grinned at them, "He's ours now."

"Now see here..." Dumbledore started, as Remus growled and the others looked worried. Only Moody seemed calm, but his magical eye spun rapidly as it searched the forest.

Robin smiled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you... You're surrounded..."

"He's right Albus, hundreds of smaller fae, and a few dozen gremlins, sylphs, and gnomes are spread out in the forest around us." Moody grunted, "They just seemed to spring from the shadows, ground and air out of nowhere."

Albus looked at Robin, "Why are you keeping Harry?"

The satyr just grinned, "I guess you'll find out eventually, so I don't see any harm in telling you... He's been adopted, made blood of our blood. We don't mean him any harm, so you need not worry. As a matter of fact we're treating him just like a prince..." That caused the satyr to laugh as he walked into the fairy ring.

"What are your plans for Harry?" Albus said.

"Mine? None at all. I didn't adopt him. I'm just the nanny goat." Robin laughed, "But his mothers have me training and teaching him how to harness his fae magic... I suppose when the time comes, we'll send him off to school. I think that's where you come in, and that's why we came to you rather than sending you away dazed and confused..."

"So you do intend to send him to Hogwarts when the time comes... do you even know his history?" Albus wondered.

"Not as such no... but we don't really care for his history... I suppose we'll learn it in time... but for now... it's irrelevant. His mothers love him, that's what matters." Robin grinned at them, "Don't you agree?"

Remus nodded, "I do, but I'd like to hear from Harry that he's happy... and speak to his mother."

"Which one?" Robin grinned.

"Pardon?" Albus asked.

"I said, which one?" Robin grinned, "Haven't you been listening? I said he has 'mothers', plural, in this case two."

"Oh? And who are his mothers?" Albus asked.

"Mab and Titania." Robin grinned before he and the fairy mound vanished from sight.

The wizards stood there, silent looks of shock on their faces. Albus couldn't believe what he'd just heard. It just didn't register with his plans for the boy, and now... he knew there was literally nothing he could do about it. If the Satyr was to be believed and right now he wasn't sure why he shouldn't, then Harry Potter had been magically and ritually adopted by both Queens of the Fae. He had been made a child of the Seelie and Unseelie courts; no, not a child, a Prince.

For Remus, his thoughts ran through many levels of shock, fear, pride, and happiness. He'd been adopted by the fae, so there was the chance he'd never see Harry again, never get to speak with the son of his best friends, never get to teach him anything. That would hurt Remus. On the other hand, his best friends son was now a Prince. He would be seen to, and cared for by the fae, raised to be their Prince. The only way Remus could see it going better for him were if he had the chance to be raised by his birth parents.

Minerva just smiled, thinking she'd have a transfiguration prodigy on her hands if he ever came to Hogwarts. The fae were creatures of change and transformation. They were able to break the laws of transfiguration on occasion, though no one had yet to figure out how. Perhaps with Harry's help, she might finally discover the true limits of her chosen field of mastery.

Moody grinned as well, though his was for the chance that this might bring. A wizard with the blood of both fairy courts running through his veins would be right up there with Dumbledore in power, if not greater. He'd make an auror to be proud of if he chose that field. In any case, he planned to keep an eye on the boy when he returned to the Wizarding world.

The rest matched their thoughts in some form or another, but it was Hagrid that broke the silence and summed things up nicely.

"Well blimey, that was a surprise."

* * *

_**AN: Well, that's the end of the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, leave a review, and give me your opinion on things. I also have a question to pose dear readers. Pairing ideas... who would you like to see courting the Prince of The Fae? Or who would you like to see the Prince of The Fae courting? Right now, all ideas are open as I've yet to decide on things from that angle. Just be sure you have a reason behind things... even if its only because that's your favorite pairing. Granted, thought out reasons will get a longer look than just a favorite pairing, but I'll look at all ideas evenly. And finally, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so tell me what you think and how I captured the characters... though you may want to wait on that one till I've had a little longer with them... now... Click the review button and drop me one.**_


End file.
